


sweet touch (suddenly alive)

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Hank Anderson, Blow Jobs, Bottom Surgery, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Stone Top, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Male Character, like you've never seen em before, sorta for those last two tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: Touch, sweet touch / you've given me too much to feel.





	sweet touch (suddenly alive)

**Author's Note:**

> This counts the second time I've used this song for a fic, and the first time I've published a DBH fic. Yeah yeah disclaimer David Cage can gargle my balls etc. You can't embarrass me for liking DBH more than I already am. Warning for: talk of cunnilingus and the word "pussy" is used once, not in reference to either connor or hank.
> 
> This is very inspired by the _[FTW zine,](https://www.amazon.com/dp/1492128937/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_api_9s.jBb7TJMFBS)_ which changed the way I think about sex with soft penises. Please don't tell Bellwether about this fic.

“Based on the evidence,” Connor says in a neutral tone, “I conclude that you are pleased with my latest modification. Dilated pupils, increased heart rate - these are signs of arousal. Am I correct?” He wets his lips. “I know I am. I just want to hear you say it.”

He moves his hands down his body, ignoring his cock where it lays soft and blue-tinted against the sheets. He spreads his legs to give Hank a view.

“That's right,” Hank croaks. His mouth has suddenly gone dry.

“What's right, lieutenant?”

The mattress dips under his weight as Hank places one knee on the edge. “I am, in fact, real fucking pleased with this new mod.”

Connor hums, “I am, too.” His LED cycles at his temple, and he traces circles with his thumb on his thigh. “I don't know if I want the penile implant. I... enjoy the way it feels, as it is now. Having that would feel like emulating something I am not.”

“It's your body, babe.” Hank comes closer and settles between his legs, resting his head above Connor’s knee. “It doesn't matter if it's ‘real’ or ‘fake’ or whatever. Like my strap. It's silicone, but a part of me.”

“Still. I don't see the point. Why would I need the ability to manually become erect if I am never going to use it for penetration?”

“It's not what you ‘need.’ It's what you want.”

Connor is quiet for a moment. Hank rubs his beard against him, feeling the skin heat up with thirium.

“I wanted it so badly. Now I have it. And I want it to feel like a part of me. To be connected, like yours is to you,” Connor says softly. “I know mine is... attached, but I don't truly see it as _mine_ yet. Will you help me?”

“You know I've never sucked cock before.”

“We discussed this, yes.” Connor tucks a loose strand of grey hair behind Hank’s ear. More falls over his eyes. “The partners you've been with had either no cock to suck or no desire for theirs to be sucked. Women in your past who wanted theirs to be involved during sex had specific boundaries around it, and you performed oral on them as you would on any other woman.”

“So you know that I can only suck you off like I'd eat pussy.”

“Yes, to put it bluntly. I understand that your technique is based on cunnilingus.”

“You don't mind? We can always find someone more experienced -”

A hand pushes back Hank’s hair, tousling it and guiding his head towards Connor’s cock. “I want you, Hank. I want you to touch me.”

“Alright, alright. I just want you to be happy, is all. I know I can't give you a lot. Can't be touched or fucked. Can't get bottom surgery ‘cause of my phobia of doctors. Hell, can't even be fully comfortable naked in front of you.”

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Connor draws a finger down Hank’s jawline. “Do you understand? If my wants matters, then so do yours. I know you think that I feel like I'm missing out on something, but I'm not. I have you, and that's more than enough.”

Hank exhales. “Fuck. Love you too. Goddammit, you're perfect.”

An angelic smile graces Connor’s face. “Now that we've established our trust for each other, would you please suck my cock?”

He laughs under his breath. “Got it.”

Connor closes his eyes and hums as Hank lowers his face between his legs. The first thought that appears in Hank’s mind is that Connor’s crotch has a new car smell. He'd never say that out loud, of course. He tries to think of a better comparison while sucking Connor’s balls.

Not a hint of human sweat. No hairs, either. There's not even a seam where the prosthetic was grafted to Connor's body. When Hank applies a little pressure with his teeth to the skin, he can feel the testicle implants inside. He forms suction with his mouth and pulls away with a wet sound, letting Connor’s balls smear against his chin. Spit glistens in his beard.

“That felt good,” Connor sighs. “Do that again.”

“Giving me orders?” Hank brings a hand to Connor’s balls and squeezes them gently. “Bossy.”

“It isn't necessary for me to examine your vitals to know that you like it when I'm bossy.”

He presses two fingers on either side of Connor’s cock in a V-shape, moving them up and down. Connor lifts his hips to meet the friction. Like he's done with so many of his partners, Hank goes through the alphabet, finding the best motion to pleasure Connor. He's wet by the time Hank reaches the letter _M,_ as transparent cum leaks from his slit.

“ - like that, keep doing that,” Connor stutters.

Hank nudges the underside of Connor’s cock with his nose, flattening his tongue to lick. His cock is firmer than a packer and softer than those of the women Hank has been with.

“Soap.”

Connor opens his eyes halfway. “... What?”

“That's what you smell like, soap.”

His LED flashes yellow. “Please shut up and suck my cock.”

“I love the way you say that.” Hank spits into his hand and wraps it around Connor in a loose fist. “Say it again. What am I sucking?”

“My cock.”

“Your cock, right. It feels good, yeah? When I suck your cock?”

“Yes,” Connor hisses between his teeth when Hank runs his fingernail through his slit, tightening his fist as he does so. “You make me feel so good, Hank.”

His muscles are starting to ache, but he keeps jerking Connor’s cock and licking his balls. He puts his lips around the head and hollows his cheeks, wondering if the glans there function the same as a human’s.

Connor shouts, “Hank, Hank!”

“I got you,” he grunts. “Don't pull my hair when you finish.”

Until he reached this point, Connor acted like he was in control. Now he nods sharply at Hank’s words and bites his bottom lip, trying not to thrust.

Hank moves his tongue over Connor’s soft cock like a clitoris, sliding it around and underneath. He's discovered the right pace for Connor, and his cum has the texture and taste of lube as it fills his mouth. He swallows.

Connor doesn't make a sound; the muscles in his abdomen tighten and then release. His whole body relaxes into the bed, and he smiles at the ceiling.

Hank pushes away from Connor’s crotch with his elbows and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Kiss me?”

“Come up here. I can't move.”

With a snort, Hank collapses besides Connor. They position themselves as they would when sleeping together, with Hank spooning him and Connor’s long legs intertwined with his hairy ones. They kiss slowly and softly, pulling away from each other briefly to rub noses.

Hank, in a low voice, says, “We should try muffing next time.”

“We should try everything,” Connor says dreamily.

“... Connor.”

“Yes, lieutenant?”

“Has Sumo been there the whole time?”

From the corner, Sumo’s tail swishes in the air at the mention of his name.

"...I believe he has."

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my DBH twitter](https://twitter.com/twinkfuckerhank?lang=en)


End file.
